criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Mandy Pregodich, The Hellish Pursuer
“''I’ll show you who to mess with someone with power!” - Mandy Pregodich Mandy Pregodich; Age: 36, Height: 5’6, Weight: 174lb, Blood: A+ (Former) Occupation(s): Mayor’s Assistant Appearance: Mandy wears a orange prison uniform with a white shirt and black shoes. After being pierced with the Arrow, she now has a scar on her chest and her eyes glow red when she uses her Stand. Personality: After being arrested by the GPD, Mandy felt humiliated by them for arresting the mayor and getting a longer sentence. As a result, she is inclined on killing most, if not all, of them personally with her Stand, Black Flag. “''YOU PIECES OF SH*T!!!” - Black Flag Black Flag’s Appearance: Black Flag is an automatic Stand that initially appears as a dark version of its user with red eyes. After being heavily damaged, it now has a deformed face and several openings all over its body, with a magma-like substance inside of it. Personality: Black Flag holds the true emotions of its user, being violent, vengeful, and volatile against everyone it sees as an enemy. It is very relentless on chasing its targets and has a tendency to scratch its face off when stressed. Powers and Abilities: With an automatic Stand, Mandy has no control over Black Flag besides giving it basic commands and never gets the same damage Black Flag has. In fact, Black Flag is unstoppable as it can feed off the hatred of others, making it more stronger. Black Flag can also give its hatred to people, making them likely to cause chaos but with the cost of the hatred Black Flag stores. In order to obtain hatred, Black Flag shapeshifts into something that a person hates such as a gun, a bee, or a megaphone that can make annoying sounds. Damaging the Stand can make it obtain more hate, making a fight with it more worse. It can be very relentless on pursuit, but its deranged mind and senseless anger makes it easier to escape its wrath. After catching its target, Black Flag brutally executes them with a deadly barrage of slashes and strikes enough to blow them into pieces. If Black Flag catches an unintended target, it quickly possesses it to chase after its target while using the body as a scapegoat for multiple accidents. To make sure the person it sees is a police officer or not, Black Flag scans their face via touch, being only interested in which occupation and affiliations they have. The only possible way to defeat Black Flag is to place it in a peaceful area and ignore the Stand, which can drain Black Flag of its stored hatred and send it back to the user. Killing the user is another option, but it may be risky as she is detained and doing so may risk getting the offender caught. Black Flag’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: ∞, Durability: A, Precision: B (E when increasingly angered), Developmental Potential: E) Category:Blog posts